DBZ Love Poems
by Purple Lavabo
Summary: These are just a bunch of POV poems for different couples. Hope you like! I wrote these a while ago.
1. Bulma's POV on Vegeta

All poems by: Purple Lavabo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Plain and simple.  
  
  
  
My Arrogant Prince  
(A poem from Bulma's POV about Vegeta)  
  
  
What happened? Why did I fall in?  
  
I'll never understand what I ever saw  
  
You were just there  
  
Staring at me  
  
Oh God how much I hate you!  
  
I want you to leave me alone!  
  
And yet...I'll never ask you to leave  
  
I'm laughing now, realizing what happened  
  
My childhood dream came true, I got what I wanted  
  
My prince, here you are  
  
And I'm wanting you to leave! Ha!  
  
How stupid I am  
  
You'll never really know how much I want you  
  
Need you  
  
Appreciate you  
  
I love you, my arrogant prince  
  
  
  
My Own Mistake  
(Another from Bulma's POV about Vegeta)  
  
  
Looks like I did it again  
  
I thought I had my prince  
  
But you cast me away like I'm nothing  
  
Why?  
  
I guess it was a mistake to love you  
  
Am I right?  
  
Why didn't I stay with him?  
  
I should have  
  
Sure he cheated...  
  
Lied...  
  
Broke my heart...  
  
Now I see, I see my real mistake  
  
I should have come to you first  
  
It was my own mistake  
  
It was you who should have been first...  
  
  
  
Too Full  
(Bulma's POV on Vegeta)  
  
  
I have to tell you  
  
I know you have no room left  
  
That you don't want anymore  
  
Because no more will fit   
  
But if you could just make room for just a little more  
  
It would be all worthwhile  
  
You can never have too much  
  
That's what you say  
  
You must know I'm not talking of food here  
  
Is that what you thought I was talking about?  
  
That is kind of funny, dear prince  
  
You are not full in your stomach  
  
I meant you are full...  
  
Of yourself  
  
So full that there is no room for me  
  
  
  
Chains  
(Bulma's POV on Vegeta and Trunks(kinda))  
  
  
You are just so mean  
  
I think we should end it all here  
  
What reasons do we have to stay together?  
  
Can you give me one good reason?  
  
Oh...you are right  
  
There is something  
  
Or someone  
  
Our most precious treasure  
  
My son, my beautiful son  
  
So it seems we have a bond  
  
The three of us  
  
Like we are linked together for eternity  
  
There is always a weak link in a chain...  
  
But ours is so strong  
  
And will last a lifetime 


	2. Videl's POV on Gohan

Little Hero  
(This one is from Videl's POV about Gohan)  
  
  
We're a team!   
  
"Never give up!" That's what I say  
  
Crime and injustice are not a problem  
  
As long as we face it together!  
  
I know you lied at first  
  
I guess you had a good reason  
  
You fought for justice, just like me  
  
And now we do it together, as one!  
  
You don't know how much that means to me  
  
And maybe you'll never know  
  
But I'll continue to fight at your side  
  
Maybe that will say it for me  
  
We get each other outta tight spots  
  
Maybe you get me out of more   
  
But that's okay  
  
You know why?  
  
That just proves even more  
  
That you're mine  
  
Thank you, Little Hero  
  
  
  
Mr. Popular  
(Videl's POV on Gohan)  
  
  
I had just arrived  
  
There you were  
  
Surrounded  
  
I suddenly feel hurt  
  
They are clinging to you like dust to a carpet  
  
Do you care about them?  
  
But...what about me...?  
  
Now you look at me  
  
I am angry  
  
Just leave me alone!  
  
You came to me and asked me if I thought you cared  
  
How would I know?  
  
Maybe you crave their attention  
  
And you tell me you DO crave attention  
  
From me  
  
It is true, you are popular  
  
With the ladies  
  
But now you know  
  
That I am the only lady  
  
Mr. Popular 


	3. Vegeta's POV on Bulma

Little Princess  
(This time Vegeta's POV on Bulma)  
  
  
You are so insignificant!  
  
You can't do anything!  
  
You will never be strong like me  
  
It's too bad really  
  
But...now that I look  
  
There is something within you  
  
You may be small in size  
  
But you have the heart of a ruler  
  
A princess, maybe  
  
Yes, that's what you are  
  
A little princess  
  
Do you know what makes this even better?  
  
Now I can truly be your prince  
  
Small in body, big in heart  
  
While I am the opposite  
  
Changes can be made   
  
Will you help me?  
  
I hope you will, my little princess 


	4. Juuhachigou's POV on Krillin

Small Love  
(Juuhachigou's POV on Krillin)  
  
  
I can still remember   
  
That one fateful day  
  
The battle lost  
  
For me, at least  
  
I was totally swallowed up  
  
Literally  
  
But then you...you saved me  
  
Oh how sweet you were  
  
And you never left my side until we were safe  
  
I really appreciate that, love  
  
I know you aren't...big and strong like the others  
  
But that's okay  
  
Because even a small love is big enough for me  
  
Although you may have a small body  
  
You have a really big heart  
  
So you are my small love  
  
And I couldn't ask for more 


End file.
